Solace
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: When Laxus returns from a job, he finds that the guild has been attacked, resulting with Mira being left in a comatose state. And as he sits by her bedside, awaiting her recovery, all he has left is their memories.
1. Chapter 1

Solace

Chapter 1

As the Thunder God Tribe walked into the guildhall, followed of course by Laxus, they immediately noted the down mood everyone seemed to be in. Just from walking around on the grounds, they had picked it up.

"Something must have happened," Freed whispered softly as Evergreen pushed her glasses up her nose and looked around. She was, of course, searching for Elfman though she'd never admit it.

"Where's Lisanna?" Bickslow asked then.

"Lisanna?" his babies cried as they flew overhead.

Upon entering the guildhall, Laxus immediately made his way over to the bar, planning on his girlfriend being there. There wasn't a single part of him that was concerned with what had happened while he was gone. So long as the guildhall was still in one piece, he didn't see how any of it had anything to do with him.

"Kinana," he grumbled as he made it over to the woman at the bar. "Where's Mira?"

At the sight of him, she'd gone even whiter than she usually was, slowly setting the pitcher of beer she was about to take off with back down.

"L-Laxus," she stuttered, staring at him with wide eyes. "You guys are back."

"Yeah," he grumbled. "Mirajane around? Or what? She off today?"

"Um," she started, but then Gray, who was seated at the bar with Juvia, glanced over at them.

"There was a…situation," he spoke up. When Laxus looked over at him, he met his eyes. "She was-"

"Where is she?" he cut the other man off.

"Lax-" Kinana tried, but he wouldn't let her finish either.

"Where?"

"Upstairs, in the infirmary, but- Laxus, no one's supposed to go up there," Kinana called as he bolted off, towards the stairs. "Really. Porlyusica said-"

Like he cared. He didn't hear the rest of what she said or anyone said as he headed up the stairs and to the infirmary.

Elfman and Lisanna were in there. That was the first thing Bickslow and Ever, who had followed him, noticed, each going over to their respective partner. Elfman had been standing over one of the beds, his arms crossed, but at the sight of his girlfriend, he moved to hug her.

"Mama," Bickslow's dolls cheered as he headed over to his own girlfriend. She was seated at a chair by her sister's bed, but stood up when she heard them enter.

"Are you okay?" Bickslow asked as he moved to grab her face in his hands, as if to check her out. "Lissy?"

"Mama?" the babies echoed.

"Mmmm," she said, sniffling slightly. Her eyes were al red and puffy though. "It's Mira, Bickslow. Not me."

Still, he tilted his helmeted forehead to rest it against hers. "What happened?"

"Mira got attacked."

Laxus just stood there though, because his woman wasn't there for him to snuggle. She wasn't awake to tell him that, yes, she was okay. Because she wasn't okay.

His breath was short as he stood over the foot of the cot Mira was in, staring down at her. Her face had a few bandages, but that was all he could see of her injuries, as the rest of her was under a blanket. His demon…

"What are you all doing in here?" Suddenly, his attention was taken momentarily by the pink haired old woman in the corner. She was mixing up some sort of medicine in a cup, but at the sight of all those people, she only frowned. "Get out. All of you. I said that the two of them could stay only to be nice. Is this what being nice gets a person these days? You filthy children. Leave-"

"Who did it?"

Laxus voice was hardly a whisper, but it was enough to stop Porlyusica from speaking. Even Bickslow let go of Lisanna just to turn and look at him. But no one had an answer.

"I said," he growled then, not lifting his head. "Who the fuck did-"

"Calm down now, boy. It's already been taken care of. Mira's the only thing that's still not whole again."

He didn't turn around though at the sound of another person entering the room. Clinching his fists, he ground out, "Tell me who hurt Mira, old man. Now."

"You-"

"Natsu already took care of it," Elfman cut Master Makarov off. "He, Lucy, Gray. You've been gone for a few weeks. And it happened-"

"They were really strong," Lisanna offered up, softly as Bickslow threw an arm around her again. "The guys. They were from another guild. A dark guild. And Mira, she just…"

For a few moments, the only sounds that could be heard was Elfman as he began blubbering again and Ever taking to comfort him.

"What's wrong with her?" Bickslow finally asked, when it was clear Laxus wasn't going to.

"She's in a coma, for one," Lisanna whispered. "And we can't wake her up. Then she's pretty beat up. And she broke her foot too, but-"

"Now would you all get out of here?" Porlyusica was beyond tired of them by that part. "I came here as a favor, Makarov. You agreed that I would not have to see all of them."

"They are all just worried," Makarov said as he came further into the room, walking over to his grandson. "Laxus, honestly, all that can be done for Mira is. She-"

"Then why the hell is she like this? Huh? What have you idiots been doing? You-"

"I can't rightly do anything with all these people in this room," Porlyusica complained, going back over to the corner to finish whatever it was that she was doing. "And these dolls-"

"They're my babies and they were worried too," Bickslow complained as Pappa and Puppu came to land on Lisanna's shoulders. Pippi went to her head along with Poppo, while Peppe rested in her palms. They were as much hers as they were his, by that point.

"Elf," Ever whispered then, still patting him on the shoulder. "I think I shall go back down stairs then. Tell Freed what's going on. Huh?"

"I-"

"I want you all to leave," Laxus growled then, not letting Elfman say anything. "All of you. And I'm taking her to a real fucking hospital. She needs-"

"She needs to lay there, Laxus," Makarov told him with a frown. "And if you so much as try to move her-"

"Laxus," Lisanna whispered, sounding like she was going to start crying again. "Please-"

"This is why I don't deal with humans," Porlyusica told them all then with a huff. "Too many-"

"Grandeeney, I got the herbs you wanted."

"I told you not to call me that," Porlyusica complained as, yet again, they were joined by another person. It was Wendy, of course it was, who only giggled slightly, heading over to the woman.

"I got the- Oh. Laxus. And Evergreen and Bickslow." She nodded at them each in turn. "Me and Porlyusica have been taking good care of Mira for you, Laxus."

Apparently not. Apparently the fuck not. But he wouldn't say that to the girl. He never was particularly kind to her, but he also had always seen her as just a kid. A very, very annoying kid. Even as she aged. So he just ignored her existence for the most part.

"Get out." It was a soft command then, no fight in his voice, as he moved to go stand at Mira's bedside. "All of you. Ever, Lisanna, all of you. You're not fucking helping shit. Leave us alone."

Lisanna wasn't that hard to get rid of. Honestly, she hadn't been sleeping or eating well since it all happened and Bickslow quickly got her to go down the stairs with him. Elfman though took some prodding from Evergreen, still clearly worried about his big sister. But eventually she got him to leave the room.

"But only for ten minutes," he growled at Laxus, allowing Ever to drag him down the stairs. And Wendy just quickly gave Porlyusica what she needed before dashing off. Then it was just Laxus, his grandfather, and the healing mage.

"Sit down, boy," Makarov said after a moment. Nodding at the chair Lisanna had been in, he said, "There's nothing anyone can do, but wait. And you being here isn't helping anything. Porlyusica needs space to do her work."

"There's little that can be done for her," the healer told them both hen. "I have said this before. Only thing we can do is keep her comfortable and-"

"Comfortable? You call this comfortable?" Laxus was getting angry again. Just seeing his woman, his demon, laying there on the cot with her eyes shut and her usually kept up bangs down, all pale looking and miserable was screwing wit him. "She isn't comfortable! She's cold. Look at her. One blanket? It's fucking winter. You idiots."

"Laxus-"

"You're so fucking stupid, old man. So fucking stupid." He was moving then, to take his usual coat off before leaning down to lay it over Mirajane as tenderly as he could. Then he brushed his lips gently against her cheek, just to let her know that he was there, if she didn't already.

Who would hurt his demon?

"I didn't want to say this, before," Porlyusica began after a moment of silence. "But there is something else you should know. Something that I have not shared with anyone as of yet. Not even you, Makarov."

"What?" the Master asked while Laxus only continued to stare down at his girlfriend.

"It is the girl," she said, nodding over at Mirajane with a sigh. "I assume you are her only partner, Laxus."

He blinked. Then the calm he'd felt after being so close to Mira dissipated.

"What are you trying to say?" he growled, turning finally to glare at the mage full on. Porlyusica was unconcerned with his gaze, however and only sighed.

"She is pregnant," she told him bluntly which made Makarov about drop his jaw. Laxus' breath caught for a moment before he found his own resolve and looked back to his girlfriend.

"Did she know?" he finally got out.

"I do not think so. At least she never came to me about it," the mage told him. Laxus bit his lip then before letting out a soft breath.

"She's not… Is it alright?" he asked finally. "The child?"

"As far as I can tell, it is fine." Then, after a moment's thought, she said, "I would have not told you, had I not assumed it was yours. And you may not go telling others, either. I practice very by the book."

His head hurt. And he wanted to sit down. But he couldn't show weakness in front of the old man and the healer. No way. So he just stood there, trying to breathe deeply. After a few moments, Makarov came closer to look at Mirajane as well.

"One problem outweighs the other in this moment, though I am certain both are very shocking to you. I-"

"Shut up, old man," he grumbled. He needed a drink or something.

…No. He needed to go out there and _kill_ whatever had hurt not only his demon, but his baby.

Oh shit. Shit. A baby? With Mira?

Reaching up, he pressed a hand against his head, breathing softly through his mouth, trying to regulate it. The whole thing felt like some sort of horrible dream. He felt like he was going to pass out.

But the old man was right. They had to tackle each thing separately. At the moment, it didn't matter what was growing in Mira's stomach. It just mattered that she woke up.

He laid a hand then, gently, on Mira's forehead, just to feel her. To know that it was real. Even if it didn't seem like it, he knew that it was. He had been out on a job, a long job, and now he might lose his demon because of it. And if Porlyusica was to believed, and he knew no reason why she shouldn't, he had a kid in there. A kid that could have been hurt too.

"Did Natsu kill them?"

Makarov glanced up at his grandson, as if shocked. "Of course not. But they are-"

"I'll kill them," he whispered then, clinching his fists again. "I'll-"

"Right now, boy, I think you're more needed here. Don't you?"

"You better fucking fix her, old woman," he simply growled, shoving Makarov's hand off when he reached out to touch him. "'cause if you don't, I'll destroy this fucking place."

"Won't make much difference to me, child," she told him as she inspected the herbs Wendy had brought her. "I find I'd rather prefer it."

* * *

><p><strong>Another short little story that probably won't go passed five chapters (I say this knowing that most all of them do, but here's to hoping). I just needed something to balance out all of that BickslowLisanna stuff from my other story and this was the only solution. Short chapter, I know, but whatever. **


	2. Chapter 2

Solace

Chapter 2

He laid with his head against the side of the cot, right next to Mira's covered stomach. The blanket was a little itchy under his chin and the position that he was currently in wasn't wholly comfortable, but he didn't care. He just laid there. Staring at her stomach.

Lisanna was walking around behind him, pacing somewhat, but he was just ignoring her. Elfman had been up there earlier, as well as Evergreen. Bickslow had stayed away though, except for when he'd come up to tell Lisanna that she needed to rest or eat or something.

He knew better than to bother Laxus.

No one said anything to Laxus though. When Ever and Bickslow would come to get their Strauss sibling, he'd just stay with his. Because without her, caring for himself went out the window. He hadn't eaten since he go to the guildhall, oh, two days ago. And he didn't plan to until Mirajane was better.

That left a lot of time for reflection. And though he tried his hardest not to, he couldn't help himself from reliving certain things. He slowly found that they made him happy. Like the day before he'd left on his most recent job, when Mirajane made him some cookies and tucked them into his duffle bag secretly. It hadn't been until he was out on the job and went to his bag for something that he found them, along with the little note that she put in the bag.

He still had it in his pocket, as silly as it was, and sometimes, when he was alone up there in the infirmary with her, he'd pull it out to reread it. It wasn't much. Just a few sentences. In fact, he practically had it memorized. And as he laid there, with his head against the bed, he closed his eyes and could practically see the words in his mind.

_Hi, Laxus!_

_I bet you're really hungry, huh? And you were thinking, wow, I wish I had some of Mira's cookies. 'cause she's so great and amazing and I love her. Well, guess what? Not only am I great and amazing, I also made you cookies! Your favorite. And there's more for you when you get home. If you're fast enough. So hurry this along, huh? _

_- Mira_

_P.S. Share with Evergreen, Freed, and Bickslow. Please. You selfish little boy._

He hadn't though. Shared. He kept them all to himself. Even taunted Ever with a few of them. Because they were his and only his. It was his little demon, after all, that baked them especially for him. And now it might be the last thing she ever baked for him.

He just wanted her to wake up. Just once. If he couldn't have forever, then once wouldn't do, but he'd take it. If his only other option was never, then he would take it and make the most of it. Even if it was only for a day, an hour, a minute. Even if it was just one glance, their eyes locking one last time, he'd be content. But this? Not even knowing that the last time had been the last time? That wasn't just cruel. That was unacceptable.

Lisanna, who was walking behind him still, came to a stop out of nowhere, just standing there as she stared at his back. He'd been in that chair for about three hours at that point. And the only break had been when he took a piss. Even that seemed to be too long for him. He seemed convinced that if he went away, if only for a moment, she'd be gone.

"Laxus," she whispered then, just watching him. He didn't raise his head in recognition of her voice, but she knew he wasn't asleep. He had to hear her. He didn't even have his headphones in. "If anything happens…I just think you should know."

He blinked. Did she know about the pregnancy?

"While you were gone, Mira and I…well, mostly Mirajane. She needed some things that she'd left over at your place. And she…you know that she's a snoop. And she found the ring. And…I mean, it's obviously an engagement ring so… So she knows, okay? If anything happens she…she knew. That you loved her. That you really were committed." Then, after sniffling for a few moments, she added, "She was going to say yes."

She was crying again then and ran out of the room, as Porlyusica got onto her when she was around, if she caught her crying. Tears did no good, she'd tell Lisanna and Elfman. That was fine though, because Laxus had none to give.

He didn't know what to do with what Lisanna had told him. Mainly because, ring or not, Mira should have known that he was more than just committed to her. He was addicted to her. Devoted. She was the only thing that kept him stable. He didn't snap at people, didn't fight, didn't even try and kill Dragneel as much because Mirajane was around. She was his everything.

Marriage wouldn't do anything to strengthen nor diminish that.

His throat was starting to hurt then and he was getting a little light headed. He probably needed to at least drink something, but he couldn't bring himself to. He didn't want to. How could he when his demon was laying there, needing him to rescue her, but he couldn't? He'd always said that she would be fine, so long as he was there, but she wasn't. He hadn't been there and even though he'd shown up, finally, he was as useless as all the rest of them.

He'd never felt so inadequate in his entire life. How could he have ever thought that he could actually propose to her, marry her, if he couldn't even keep her safe? And that kid inside her? How good of a protector would he be, if he was already running the risk of losing it? Before he ever really had it?

So Mirajane had found the ring though, huh? Hmmm. He'd thought that he'd surprise her with it. She was always one that loved attention, so really, the only reason he hadn't sprung it on her already was because he was debating doing it when she was up at the guild or maybe at a real fancy dinner. Or, and he'd thought that it'd be just as good, if maybe he did it when she was on a modeling shoot. After she was finished or something. So all her modeling friends could see.

He just hadn't been able to decide, which had left him open for his snooping girlfriend. He should have been expecting it, really. She always went through his shit. _Always_. And for awhile there, it pissed him off. Not that he had a lot to hide, but still. It felt like she didn't trust him.

Slowly, though, he learned that it wasn't that she didn't trust him as much as it was just in her nature. She snooped into Lisanna and Bickslow's relationship, had basically ousted Elfman and Ever's. And oh, if she didn't go through her siblings' things too. Because she did. Constantly.

But there just wasn't any helping it. She couldn't stop it. She had to know. If Mirajane thought something, if she so much as suspected something, it would gnaw at her. It was almost like her brain forced her to do the things that she did. Compulsion, desire, or just pure insanity. It didn't matter the cause. She suffered from it. Maybe all of them. She wanted to know everything about every person at all times. His little demon was a lot of things and a busybody was very much so one of them.

And it wasn't like he could be too upset about her finding out about the ring. It wasn't like it could have been that big of a shock to her. They had to have discussed it over a hundred times. He still remembered the first though, very vividly.

They had been on their third date and, as a gesture of good faith, he'd allowed her to talk him into taking her shopping. Needless to say, he learned his lesson the first time. Mira, when using the money that she worked hard for and needed to support her younger siblings, was very frugal. With Laxus' jewels, however, it was like a free-for-all that only ended in a serious dent in Laxus' bank account.

As she was happily perusing a rack of sunglasses, Laxus had gotten down to take care of his pesky bootlace, which had somehow gotten undone.

"Not gonna pop the question down there, are ya?" Mira has asked him. With a frown, he'd turned to glance up at her, but she was still facing the rack, putting on different pairs, before looking into the little mirror that was on the cart, to see which looked best. As she was putting on a bright red rimmed pair, she said, "'cause I'll have you know that I am not a flake. If you marry me, you're anchored in for at least three years. Maybe five."

Blinking some, he only stayed down there on one knee for a moment before grunting and finishing with his boot. Then, getting to his feet once more, he told her gruffly, "Ain't no one want to marry you, demon. Now hurry up and pick a pair of sunglasses."

She only continued at her unhurried pace, hardly glancing at him. "Oh, Laxus. Tons of men want to marry me."

"You sound rather sure."

"Of course I am," she said. "I mean, I do get asked constantly."

More blinking. Then, "By who?"

"Oh, you know," she said with a slight shrug. "Mostly men that see my work."

"Your bartending?"

"No, silly." That one got a giggle. "My modeling work. You know how men are. They see me in next to nothing and think that if they ask me nicely enough, flash enough money at me, I'll do whatever they want. I get mail, have men approach me in the street. One man even came to the guildhall once. In this real fancy suit. And he comes in, Laxus, with all this money and a ring and proposes to me."

"What'd you do?" he mumbled, just staring at her. She only grinned at him, looking over her shoulder.

"I'm not a whore and don't ever think otherwise. I'm not marrying someone that I don't love." Then she went back to the rack of sunglasses. "So don't get any ideas."

"I never thought you were a whore," he told her softly, feeling rather awkward then. Mira only shrugged.

"Just thought it should be stated before the night's done."

He blinked. "So you're not coming home with me tonight?"

"Laxus. It's only date number three."

"…We screwed before date number one."

"I don't see the relevance in that."

"Mira-"

"I just meant that if you're spending all this cash on me today, planning on me returning the favor later, don't. Just tell me now. I-"

"I'm buying you shit because we're on a date and I want to make you happy." He puffed out his chest some. "It's just what we're doing. So don't fucking question me. You're not a fucking whore or slut to me. And any guy that thinks you are, well…they can take it the fuck up with me. And trust me, they won't like that."

That made her giggle then. "Really, it's not that many. I mean, the mail I get a lot, but-"

"Are guys really that weird?"

"Don't play like women don't throw themselves at you at times, Laxus. I know they do. I've seen them do it. You used to be quite like Loke, back in the day."

Back in the day. Ha.

"So see? It's not so different. It's easy for you, Laxus, to get women, because of the way you look. And you're super confident, you know. But some guys, they…get fixated, yeah? On people they see in like magazines and stuff. And I think it's actually rather cute."

"You never have a problem with-"

"If someone gets too stalkerish, trust me, I can take care of it all on my own."

"I guess so," he muttered. Just like that though, the mood had changed and Mira was turned around, facing him, a pair of sunglasses perched on her face.

"These are the ones," she said, reaching up to tilt them down some, so she could lock eyes with him. "You want a pair?"

"Think I'm good."

So after they'd paid for those and were headed further down the market, Mira looking at carts and at shop windows, she randomly said,

"Oh, and Laxus?"

"Hmmm?"

"When and if we do get to that point, I already have the ring picked out, okay? That I want?" Then she looked over at him and, even though she had those sunglasses on, he knew that she was winking at him from behind them. "I'll get the photo to you, huh? So you'll know?"

He couldn't act shocked then, because he didn't get shocked. He constantly had his rough exterior up, after all. But still, she'd thrown him off with that one. Any other woman he was fucking would have been left, right then, in the middle of the market, and he'd have never spoken to her again.

But it was Mirajane. And just by taking her shopping he'd broken a rule. There was no doubt in his mind that, even though he knew he'd fight it, that she was going to be more than just special. She was going to be more than just above the other women. No, she was going to be the only woman.

And at the time, the thought alone scared the crap out of him.

In that infirmary however, as he laid there with his head against the blanket, watching his girlfriend, he was annoyed that it had taken that long. Annoyed that he'd even wasted any time at all wit other women. That he'd let her waste time with other men. He should have made her his, right from the start, when they first met as kids. But he fucked it up. And now…now he might not get the chance to do all those funny little things she loved to plan.

Like buying their first house, sleeping next to one another for the rest of their lives, having children, those sorts of things. But those were all other memories. Other fragments in time.

At the moment, he was still stuck up on all their talks of marriage and such.

There were all the times when they were in bed and she would mumble something about it. Or the times they were snuggled up on his couch, listening to his Sound Pod and he'd tell her that he loved her and she'd say that he was the only one for her. Those moments were forever etched in his mind then.

But by then, he'd worked himself into focusing on that last time. That final time. It'd been a few weeks after he'd bought the ring and they were just walking around Magnolia after she'd gotten off. It was late and a little chilly, so he'd thrown his jacket over her shoulders and let her wear his headphones, 'cause it made her feel special.

She was his little demon, after all.

Somehow though, the topic of marriage had come up. For the life of him he couldn't remember how. But Mira was walking slightly in front of him, dancing around in the moonlight and he just…he loved her. He flat out loved her.

"I still like that same ring."

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do," she giggled as she twirled around, his too big jacket fluttering in the slight wind. He only shifted his hands into his pocket, hoping his grin was hidden. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Nope."

"I tell you every time we talk about it, Laxus. I want that ring. I dream about it."

"Then buy it your damn self."

"No way. Not when my super cute boyfriend's gonna get it for me."

"What difference would it make, Mira?" he asked then, glancing at her. "Eh? If we were engaged? Or even married?"

"It would make it real. It would-"

"This is real," he told her with a slight shake of his head. "What makes it not real? You know that I haven't touched another woman since I've been with you. The only other time I've ever gone longer than this was, you know, from the time I was born until I first had sex."

"And how long was that, Laxus?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Not really," she told him with a shrug. "Who cares?"

"You just don't want me to ask you how young you were. Do you?"

"Do you want to know?"

He thought. Then he shook his head. "No."

"Me neither." She was still prancing around then. It was so late, so very late, that they were really the only two people up, it seemed, in all of Magnolia. All of Earth Land, maybe. At least that's what it felt like. "I do wanna know when you're gonna propose to me though."

"Who says I'm going to?"

"I say you're going to."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

Shaking his head, he looked off then, still just following her along. He was always following her along.

"Why you wanna get married so badly? Huh?"

"Because, Laxus, I want to get started. You know. On our family."

"This again."

"And I want a house. A nice house. And I want to make you dinner, you know, for when you come home. And I want our kids to love you. I want them to love me. I want people to see us and think, dang, I want what they have." She stopped, finally, dancing around, to turn and look at him, his jacket far too large for her and his headphones just for show; she didn't have them on.

"I want to be happy, Laxus," she told him simply, cocking her head to the side. "Don't you?"

But he was. Or he had been. Because as he sat there in that stiff chair, hunched over as he tried to send Mira some vibes, any vibes, that might awaken her, he felt anything but.

She had to wake up. She just had to. So they could be happy. Or happier. Or whatever it was she thought they'd be when all those things got accomplished. Because if someone like Mirajane, someone that did everything for everybody else their entire life, someone that was the kindest, sweetest, most courageous person in the entire world couldn't have that one wish, the one thing that would bring them total euphoria, then what was the point?

What was the fucking point?


	3. Chapter 3

Solace

Chapter 3

"You tired?"

"No."

"Lissy-"

She only laid there with her head on the bar, sniffling slightly. "I'm fine, Bickslow."

"You should go home. Shower. You'll-"

"Mira's dying, Bickslow," she told him with a frown. "Nothing's going to make me feel better."

Kinana, who was standing in front of them cleaning a glass, only stared before bowing her head slightly.

"Laxus has been here since he arrived," she told them softly. "I do not care for him much, but it has been five days now and all he's done is drink some water. At least you go home at night. He just stays up there all day."

"He won't take any food," Evergreen told her from where she was seated. "He won't even talk to anyone, but Makarov and the healer, when she's here."

Bickslow, who was standing behind Lisanna, only moved to lay one of his hands on her shoulder. To Ever though, he said simply, "He knows what he needs. You know how he is. He'll be fine. Toughest guy around. You though, Lisanna-"

"Just leave me alone." She shrugged him off then before standing. The babies, who had been fluttering around close to her most days, as if in a comforting manner, took to following her. "I'll make Laxus something to eat, huh? He'll have to take it if I bring it to him."

"You don't gotta," Bickslow tried. "You-"

"He can't just live off water, Bickslow. I mean, I guess he can, but he shouldn't. He needs to eat." She went to walk around the bar, the babies following. With a sigh, she said, "Guys, go bother Daddy, okay?"

"Mama," they complained, Pappa coming to rest atop her head. "Mira."

Sighing, Evergreen leaned against he bar then, watching the other woman get to work on fixing Laxus a plate of something. "Elfman's up there with him right now. Think I should go up there and check on them? You know they aren't overly friendly towards one antoher."

"They wouldn't misbehave up there with Mira so sick," Bickslow told her, frowning slightly. "Do you think?"

"I dunno," Kiana said, glancing over at the staircase.

"Then neither of you know them too well," Lisanna sighed. Then, glancing at Ever, she said, "But I think they're fine. Elfman only gets fired up when Laxus talks to him. And he isn't speaking to any of us currently. So everything should be just fine, yeah?"

But it wasn't.

Upstairs in the infirmary, Laxus was trying to keep his cool. But it was just so effing hard.

Elfman was sobbing half the time. And the other time, he was standing on the opposite beside of him, staring down at Mirajane. Sometimes he even would reach out to _touch_ her cheek. Laxus didn't want him there to begin with, but to touch her? Touch _his demon_? When she needed her rest?

It was un-effing-believable.

Elfman didn't even seem to notice Laxus though. He just kept pacing and mumbling and sobbing. Laxus really wanted him to just leave, but saying this would break his vow of silence. Not that it was an official declaration or anything, but hey.

And okay, so maybe Laxus was a little on edge, given the situation and the fact that his stomach was practically collapsing in on itself, but so what? Elfman was annoying even when he wasn't starving and Mira wasn't…

Mira wasn't dying. She just wasn't.

"Laxus."

His name. From the stairs.

"I brought you a plate of food."

He blinked. Lisanna.

"Really, Laxus, you have to eat something. Do you think Mira would rather you go on a hunger strike in her honor and die from it?" She was over to him then, holding a plate of something sizzling in her hands. "Please just eat. Me and Ever, we're worried about you. Mira being sick is bad enough, but you too?"

He didn't want them to worry. They didn't need to worry. They were just stupid women that didn't matter to him. He wouldn't worry about either of them. He'd sacrifice either of them, right then and there, for Mira's life.

So why the hell did they give a damn about him?

He didn't want anyone to care about him. He didn't need anyone to. No one, but Mirajane. And, apparently, their little baby.

She'd already named all the kids they could ever possibly have. She had backup names upon backup names, in case one of their friends got pregnant before her and took one of her names.

According to her, a nice sized family was four children.

"I'm not picky, Laxus, on gender, so long as we at least get one of each," she told him one night as they made dinner. She was over at the stove, mixing up some sort of sauce while he was at the table, resting after just getting home from a lengthy S-Class job. "That has more to do with you though, mister. So don't just give me all girls or all boys."

He blinked. Then, making a face, he said, "I don't control it, demon, you know!"

"I know," she sighed. "But say, if we get to three girls or three boys, then we'll just adopt the last one, huh?"

"Adopt?"

"Mmmhmm. Maybe even a kid with no magic power at all. You know those are less desirable for most people."

"We're most people," he told her with a grumble. "What would we do with a normal kid?"

"Love him just like all our girls. Or love her just like all our boys."

Grunting, he leaned down to rest his head on the table. "Why we gotta have kids anyhow?"

"Uh, Laxus, are you serious right now?"

Grunt.

"Because I want them." She glanced over at him then, turning from her sauce pan. "Do you not?"

It was probably only the seventh month into their dating then. Already Laxus was much farther in than he ever had been with any other woman. Ever.

"I dunno," he grumbled. It was only the first time they'd talked about it and, honestly, one of the rare times he'd thought about it.

"You don't know?" She frowned. "Laxus, if you don't, then we sort of need to talk about this. I mean, I can't rightly be with someone that's not going the same way as me. You know?"

She was making his head hurt.

"So what? If I don't want a kid, then what happens next?"

"Well," she said slowly before looking back down at her sauce pan. "I dunno. I guess…I guess we break up. And I start looking for a guy that does."

"What? Mira-"

"It's for your own good too, Laxus. If we're not going towards marriage, then what's the point? You could be out there screwing all sorts of women like you were before. You know? So-"

"Why can't we just date, Mira? And have fun? Because-"

"We can, Laxus, but if I have a different path for the end of us just dating than you-"

"What you saying? That if I don't have a baby with you eventually, that we'll break up?"

"Well-"

"Fine. Fine! Then I want a kid, alright?"

"Laxus, it doesn't work that way."

He shut his eyes, annoyed with her. "Then how the fuck does it work, Mirajane?"

"Laxus-"

"Huh? Just tell me what-"

"Do you want a kid? Just tell me."

"I don't know," he grumbled. And he didn't. "It just…if it happens, it happens, alright?"

She was coming over to him then, with that big wooden spoon she'd been using to mix up the sauce. There was some on the end of it.

"Taste?"

He opened his mouth, letting her feed him a little. When he nodded his head, she only giggled before rushing back over to the stove. So he'd weathered that baby talk, but it was far from over.

Oh, so very, very far.

At the moment though, he was staring at Lisanna, who was looking right back at him with the same blues as her sister and it was just so _aggravating_. How could he see Lisanna or Elfman, much less talk to them, when he was trying to come to terms with the fact that those eyes they were sporting? Yeah, he'd never see the real ones again. They were forever closed. And why? Because he was gone? Doing a job? He should have been there. If he was there, there was no way that Mirajane would have gotten hurt.

"I don't want your fucking food." His voice didn't waiver in the slightest, which would have been expected considering how little use it had gotten recently. "So fuck off. Mira's mine. Not yours. Either of you."

Lisanna just stared at him in shock, but her brother was always quick to anger.

"Where do you get off?" Elfman growled, bucking up almost immediately. Laxus only stayed seated though, having never taken his eyes off Mirajane. "She's our sister. We're more related to her than you ever will be! You-"

"Elfman," Lisanna whispered, though her eyes stayed glued to her comatose sister's boyfriend. "Don't yell. Mira-"

"She needs us here more than she'll ever need you."

Laxus wouldn't look at him though. He kept his eyes right there on his girlfriend as he said, "You got five seconds to get out of my sight before I put you in a worst state than your sister."

Lisanna had to literally pull her big brother out of the room (though that was physically impossible by all accords, it was fairly obvious that Elfman was just giving into her like usual). Laxus didn't even lift his head. Only sat there next to his girlfriend. Lisanna did leave the plate of food on the ground, next to Laxus' chair however, just in case he changed his mind.

"You gotta get up, Mira," he whispered after they were long gone, reaching out to pick up her hand. It felt cold in his, so he stroked it some, as if to warm her. "I can't deal with these people without you."

And for their baby. He was starting to come to terms with that one. That they would be having one. If she woke up. If she didn't, well, Porlyusica said if she stayed in the state she was currently, she might be able to carry the baby to term, but more than likely they would lose both of them during birth.

What would he do with his life then? If…if he lost both of them? Before he even got one of them?

Now, Laxus would admit, if karma was real, he was definitely someone with some bad juju out there. But to hurt Mirajane because of it? That was just sick. He'd sacrifice himself for her, that second. That kid inside her too. His kid.

His…

"Do you not want kids because you're scared that you'll be like Ivan?"

That was what Mirajane asked him one day, as they snuggled up on his couch. They were over at his place, as it was easier to be alone there, though they hadn't done anything too interesting. Just shared his headphones and a bowl of popcorn.

When she said that though, he almost spit the popcorn in his mouth right back out. He was suave enough to play it off though and swallow it.

"Shut up, Mira," he mumbled as she only snuggled back more against him. She was seated in his lap as they stretched out on the couch. She was everything to him, fine, but no one talked about his father. No one.

"Is it? Because it won't be like that, Laxus. You know that. You-"

"Did I fucking say to shut up, demon?"

"Ivan was a bad man, Laxus, but you're not. And you have your grandfather to thank for that. So maybe-"

He literally threw her from his lap then, though that was more to get away from her.

"Laxus-"

"Get the fuck out," he grumbled as he headed to his bedroom. Damn demon.

When he got into bed though, of course he was joined by a very remorseful Mirajane. And he used that to his advantage. Duh. So after he got some touching (and some more) out of her, he thought the whole thing was finished.

Far from it.

"You're not anything like Ivan, Laxus," she whispered as he was drifting off. She was snuggled up to him, one hand reaching up to gently trace his tattoo. "I love you. How could I love someone that was evil?"

"Mira-"

"We should be able to talk about everything, Laxus. Even our fam-"

"You wanna talk family, demon? Huh? Fine. Fucking fine." He was getting heated and she slowly stilled her hand, no longer tracing the intricate lines of his tribal ink. "Ivan used me, Mirajane. He wanted that lacrima to grow inside of me so that he could harvest it later. He didn't give a damn what it did to me. And then he tried, he still tries, to destroy Gramps every fucking day of his life. Gramps is the only one that ever helped me. Ever. So I'm so sorry if I don't want to bring another kid into my fucked up family, but-"

"But Laxus, you wouldn't be like that. I know you wouldn't. You're sweet. You-"

"To you, Mira. But-"

"And the baby would be a part of me. And a part of you. And we all know you love yourself more than anything."

"Demon-"

"But," she continued as she shifted, resting a hand against his chest as she pushed up so that she could stare down into his eyes. "You loved your mother, huh? When she was alive?"

"Shut up, Mira. I don't-"

"Did you? You've never mentioned-"

"'cause I didn't fucking know her, alright? So just drop it." He shifted out from under her before rolling onto his side. "I'm not cut out to have kids, Mira. I'm hateful, I hurt people, and I get angry over the simplest of things. I'm not better than Ivan. You're the only family I need. You, Gramps, and…Fairy Tail. But a kid isn't for me. So if-"

"I know that's not trust though." She took to snuggling up against his back then. "Laxus, you might be all of those things that you mentioned, yeah, alright, but you're more than that. You care about things. Like me, the Thunder God Tribe, your grandfather. And you'd kill yourself to protect Fairy Tail. You nearly have before, in the past. And okay, you have a temper. But not with me, huh? You let me get away with practically everything. So what's to say that it wouldn't be the same way with our child?"

"Mira-"

"You don't think that I question myself too? It's not like I was always such a great person," she told him, breathing softly against his back. "And neither were you. But now… You're not Ivan, Laxus. And fine, you're not Makarov either, but that's just because you're you. Okay?"

No. Back in the infirmary, it wasn't okay. It would never be okay. Not until Mira was okay.

Laxus let got of her hand before gently laying it back at her side. Then he leaned over in his seat, so that he could kiss her cheek.

"We're gonna have a baby, Mira. And then we're gonna get married. Big wedding even. Whatever you want," he whispered in her ear. "And then I'll buy us a house, okay? Us and the baby. And we'll have more babies. You said four is enough? Then we'll have four, huh? Five even, if you want. Twenty. I don't care. Whatever you want, Mira. I promise. Just be okay. So we can be happy."

And then he gave her another kiss, real gentle, before setting back in his seat. And after a sigh, he moved to pick up that plate and at least eat a little. Because when Mira did wake up, he'd need his strength about him. Wasting away her absence was not an option.


	4. Chapter 4

Solace

Chapter 4

No one in the guild had been in a good mood in days. They couldn't even be happy about their victory, Natsu couldn't even show his excitement over, once again, protecting the guildhall, because Mirajane was still hurt. Mirajane was dying. And how could you be happy with that sort of casualty?

But as all people, the members of Fairy Tail were no different. Grief came in waves and though they weren't in any way over what had happened, they were resilient and eventually found themselves having fun again. Laughing again. Not that they weren't very conscious of the fact that up above them, in the infirmary, Mira was hardly hanging to life. No, they didn't forget that. There just wasn't anything they could do about it.

The one that got over the situation the fastest was, of course, Natsu. Even he knew though better than to act out too much down in the guildhall. So most of his time was spent away from it. He, Happy, and Lucy even took a small job, once, that only lasted a day, just to stay away. Lucy thought it was best to keep Natsu far away, as she didn't think he was a very good person to have around should Mirajane take a worse turn. She just picture him being murdered by an enraged Laxus and that just did not go well with her.

At the moment, however, she and Natsu were at the guild, seated at a table, talking softly to one another for once. He was asking about how much she needed to cover the rest of her rent that month. She was explaining that if they just too another small job and went as just her, him, and Happy, she'd have enough and then some. While she was doing that though, Gray came over to sit next to them.

And that wouldn't have been note worthy, had he not sat on the box of cookies that Natsu had picked up for Lucy. And she was fine with it, only told him that it was clearly an accident when he tried to apologize.

Natsu, however, took it as a slight towards him for some reason and accused him of doing it on purpose. So that quickly escalated into the two of them getting into a fist fight. It had been so long, after all, since they'd had a good one and they could hardly help themselves.

It really wouldn't have been that big of a deal, as Elfman wasn't there to be offended, and Lisanna only sat at a table with Bickslow and watched with disinterest. And Makarov, who was up on the top of the bar, only shook his head and shut his eyes once more. Yet other than Lucy, no one moved to stop them, as Erza wasn't around to help.

But it was the sound of heavy footsteps coming down the stairs to the second floor, the distinct thud of thick soled boots against the wood, that made most everyone's breath catch. Except for Natsu and Gray. They were more focused on one another, honestly.

Still, Lucy heard it. And at the sight of him, Laxus, there looking quite disheveled as he hadn't had a shower in a good few days, much less a decent night's sleep, her breath caught and she took a step back. If Natsu and Gray wanted to be killed, that was their deal.

Suddenly though, Makarov's eyes were opened and Lisanna's head was lifted, but neither moved to stop Laxus as he came closer, over to where Natsu was still wrestling with his friend/nemesis.

And no one breathed then, the only sound those thick boots on the wooden floor intermingled with Natsu cheering for himself as he finally pinned Gray to the ground. He didn't realize, however, that Gray had caught onto what was going on and was just trying to get away from him and the situation as fast as he could. Even Juvia, who was standing off to the side, ready to cheer her man on only moments before, didn't raise a hand to stop Laxus.

"Dragneel."

The name had been spewed before, at times, by the nastiest of fiends, the dirtiest of crooks, and the darkest of evil villains. But the growl in Laxus' cadence, the deep side of his tone, and the overall feeling of disgust that came from it topped all of those.

Finally, Natsu remembered where he was and, at the sound of his name, froze, allowing Gray to finally escape his hold and rush away, not wanting to be drug down with the Salamander. No way he wanted Fullbuster to crawl through his lips the same was Natsu's last name had.

And Natsu only stared at him, too shocked to speak, as he hadn't really seen Laxus since the whole thing happened. Though he was an idiot, he knew how he'd feel if someone was having a good time while Lucy or Lisanna were hurt. After Lisanna 'died' that time, it took him weeks to recover, if not months.

Even the time that Lucy had been too sick to go to the Sakura Festival, he had a hard time watching everyone sit around and play bingo and have a good time. He got it. He really did. It was hard to watch your best friend or girlfriend go through something horrible. It really was. To see them miss out. To…to lose them.

But that did not mean that he was ready to get his butt kicked either.

"L-Laxus," he stuttered uncharacteristically as he got to his feet. "I's only-"

And then there was a hand between them. Laxus'. He was holding his hand out, towards Natsu. The Salamander only stood there for a moment, glancing at it before back to Laxus' void face. And everyone waited for the blow up. For Laxus to do something to him.

But when Natsu took the other man's hand, all he got was a strong grip and a slight shake of it. Then he and Laxus were just staring at each other and through those same lips that had been growling only moments before came a few words.

"Thank you," were the first two. Then, "For saving Mira."

And Natsu didn't know what to do or say. Just as quickly the moment was over and Laxus was letting his hand go and turning to walk away. Natsu could only watch along with everyone else as Laxus headed over to where Lisanna was sitting. He only leaned down to whisper something in her ear, something very soft, to which she only nodded, too shocked still at what she had seen to speak. Then Laxus was patting her gently on the head and heading right out of the guildhall.

"What'd he say?" Bickslow asked Lisanna and Lucy went to lay a hand on Natsu's shoulder, no doubt glad that he hadn't been killed before his time. "Lissy?"

"Lissy?" his babies, who'd been hanging around her as always, repeated. "What'd he say?"

"That he had to go out," she whispered, still just staring at Natsu, who had clearly been sweating it there for a minute and was glad to find that he was, yes, still alive. "And would be back. If I needed him, try his apartment."

Bickslow's tongue was in his mouth as it had been for the past few days.

"You think we should go check on him?"

She turned then to glance at the guildhall doors. Then, slowly, she shook her head and got to her feet.

"No," she sighed. "He's fine. I'm going to go sit with Mira though, okay?"

"You want me-"

"No." She grinned slightly, sadly, before leaning down to kiss his cheek. "I want to be alone with my sister, huh? And tell Elf when he gets here that he can come up. That Laxus is gone."

"'kay," the seith agreed as his dolls completely ignored him and headed after their mother. Lisanna only let Pappa and Peppe land on her hand, carrying Pippi in her arms, as the other two followed along, apparently not caring if they came along or not.

He figured they brought her the same comfort they had given his as a child.

"Close one," Gray was saying then as he too headed over to Natsu. The guy only took to sniffing the hand that Laxus had shook.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked her boyfriend, making a face. "Natsu?"

"Making sure that was Laxus," he said, still sniffing. "Smelled like him, but-"

"Just consider yourself lucky," Carla, who was coming over with Happy, said as the blue Exceed came to rest in the pink locks of his best friend. "Very, very lucky."

"Hey, little buddy," Natsu said. "Why didn't you come to my aid, huh?"

"It was one or both of us, I figured," Happy told him. "Besides, you had Lucy to defend you."

Natsu glanced at his girlfriend before saying, "Yeah, sure."

"I can hear you," she complained.

Then Natsu only grinned and went back over to take his seat once more. And Juvia was hanging off Gray while Carla only went back over to where Wendy was sitting with Romeo. And it would have been a normal day, had everyone not noticed the very plain sight of it only being Kinana behind the bar and the fact that Bickslow, who was around for once, was not only without his babies, but also only resting with his head against the table.

Eventually, Freed came to join him, but neither friend spoke to the other. They only sat there in, not so much grief for Mira, but for their boss. Because yeah, Bickslow liked Mira, and he loved Lisanna, but Laxus…

They'd completely lose him, both men were certain, should things not turn out well. And the way they were panning out, there was very slim chance of any miracles happening.

After seeing the near apocalyptic handshake of the Salamander and Thunder God, it was pretty clear to both of them that the end was near. Very, very near.

* * *

><p>The wind had a sharp chill to it as the woman stepped off the train and out onto the platform. She honestly wasn't looking for anyone as she walked at a fast clip passed the other travelers, never glancing long at their faces. In one hand was clasped a single sack, while the other fell to her side. She honestly didn't even notice the man until he stepped directly in her path.<p>

"Laxus," she greeted, as if in shock. "I did not think that you would meet me at the station. I-"

"I had to get out," he grumbled, looking off. His arms were bare as he wore his usual sleeveless shirt, but usually his heavy coat would accompany it. For once it wasn't swinging off his shoulders and the woman knew that it must have been left behind, back where it'd been all that time, in the infirmary with the man's girlfriend. "Stopped by my place, saw the time, and came here."

She only nodded slightly as he turned and began to walk away, expecting her to fall in step. Of course she did, heading right behind.

"Did you get it?" he finally asked after they'd been walking for a few minutes and were some way away from the train station.

"I did," she agreed, nodding her head. "It is what is in this sack."

"I assumed."

"It was not easy to locate. There was a small village on the mountain, just as you said, where I was able to buy it off some locals."

"Whatever works." Then he paused. "Did it run you all the jewels I gave you for it?"

"About those," she said slowly before bowing her head. "I cannot accept them. I used my own-"

"Damn it," he growled at her. "How much did it cost you? I-"

"It is not about who spends the most on her, Laxus. Who buys the cure. It is just her getting better."

'You-"

"I am doing this as not only a nicety towards you, but also Mirajane," she told him. "I… We might not always have been close, but I want her well just as much as you do. All of us in Fairy Tail would do anything to protect one another. Especially Mira. She is the most loyal of any of us. And you are going through enough right now. So accept me not only finding it, but buying it as a token, yes? And do not think of it again."

He took to grumbling then, shifting his hands into his pockets, eventually getting out a, "Whatever," before falling silent again.

Laxus had stopped at his apartment before going down to the train station. While he was there, he'd taken a quick shower because, honestly, he would be the first to admit that he needed it. Then he kinda muddled around, just staring at one point when he found Mira had left him a covered plate of cookies, no doubt from the batch she'd snuck into his duffle bag and probably placed when she and Lisanna had snuck in and gone snooping. It made his chest hurt and his eyes sting, but eventually he'd found it in himself to head into the bedroom.

And it was obvious to him in there that Mira had been in since he'd been gone. His bed was made, which only happened when she was around, and when he opened the drawer where he kept that ring hidden, he saw that things had been disturbed. Usually she was better at covering up her probing, but she'd no doubt gotten over excited upon finding the exact ring she'd been asking for since, oh, _forever_.

He felt cheated. Out of everything.

Taking the little black box out of the drawer, he went to sit down on the bed and just held it for awhile, stroking it, before eventually finding himself opening it to stare down at the ring. And then he was picking it up and slipping it into his pocket. He didn't know why. He just did it.

And when he pulled back his sheets, he found that Mira hadn't changed them before making the bed. She did that sometimes. Washed and changed his sheets without asking first. That was more due to the fact that he never did it himself and would never bring it up.

But as they were still the same ones, when he laid down on Mira's half of the bed, he could smell her. She got the right side of the bed usually. Even though he liked that side better, he gave it to her because, well, she was his demon and that was his only option, really.

He'd probably never be able to sleep on that side of the bed again, no matter what. He'd been conditioned otherwise.

At the moment though, he was walking down the road, closing in on the guildhall, and he only thought about one thing. That sack in the hands of the other Fairy Tail member. And she seemed just as determined as him.

It had been Wendy who'd mentioned that she'd heard of such a thing. It was some sort of herb that was only grown on a specific mountain range, far from where they were. When she mentioned it in Laxus presence one day, Porlyusica immediately shushed her and told her that the mountain was a near death mission and that its effects had never been proven to revive someone from a comatose state. Only rumors.

So Laxus, who knew he could never leave Mira's side, went to one person and only one person. Not Freed or Bickslow or Evergreen. No. He trusted them with his life, fine, but there was only one person he truly thought could pull off the mission.

And she accepted. Even after he explained the risks. The danger. And she refused to allow anyone to come with her.

"They would only slow me down," she said. "And Mira would hate herself, should anything happen to anyone because of her. You know that."

So he let her go alone. They spoke of it to no one else. He only supplied her with an overabundant amount of jewels, not knowing if she would be able to locate it raw or have to buy it off someone. It was a crapshoot to begin with, but he'd throw as much money at it as need be. Whatever got him his girlfriend back.

"Here's to hoping," the woman with him whispered as they made it to the guildhall gates. He only went through them, keeping his head down. The second they entered, it was not him who was greeted, but rather her.

"Erza!" Natsu was happy to see the scarlet haired mage, but upon seeing who she was with, he was hesitant to run up and greet her. "Where ya been?"

She only ignored him, even Lucy who called out to her as well, and let Laxus lead her up the stairs to the infirmary. The only ones in there were Lisanna, who was at her sister's bedside with Bickslow's dolls floating over head, and Porlyusica, who seemed shocked for a moment to see both of them.

"Great," she grumbled. "More of you."

When Erza took to explaining to her what they came bearing, the healing mage was even less ecstatic and took to critiquing them for their lack of respect to her wishes. Laxus only went over to Lisanna, who was holding her sister's hand while staring at her, never once looking up.

He only laid a hand on her head though, stroking the similar locks to his girlfriend until the girl looked up at him. He wouldn't look at her though. Only reached into his pocket with his other hand and pulled out the ring. Then he laid it on the bed next to Mirajane, remembering not only all the times that she mentioned that ring, but also all the times she'd gone over that moment.

"I want you to propose to me at the guild," she'd say sometimes. Though it was quickly followed up with, "No, at a restaurant!"

Then there was her usual, "Let's just elope. Won't that shock everyone?"

She'd always come right back out of that though because, honestly, Mirajane loved attention. And that would be dramatic, fine, but she'd miss out on that being the center of attention for a day thing.

"I dunno, Mirajane," he told her one day as they relaxed in the large bathtub at her house. She was resting back against him, all those damn bubbles she liked all around, as he mostly focused on not running the moment by getting too horny. He had a feeling that Mira just wouldn't take to that in that moment. He was normally pretty spot on with his feelings too. "About having a wedding and all. I ain't much of a suit wearer."

"What are you talking about?" She'd dunked her hair under water earlier, getting it all wet, and it made her look different. Less familiar than when her bangs were up. But she felt nice even still, resting against his chest. "You look great in a suit."

"You kiddin', woman? I look great in everything."

"That's what I'm saying," she agreed. "And I've only dreamed about this moment forever, Laxus."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Hmmm."

"You've never thought about your wedding?"

"Before you," he told her softly, "I never planned on getting married."

"Well," she said. "That is not a ringing endorsement of faithfulness, but I thank you for your honesty."

"You kidding, demon? Ain't a man with big enough balls to cheat on Satan."

And she had giggled and he had only grinned. But it was more than that. What woman would even come close to Mira? He'd had his fair share and didn't need to shop around any longer. He'd found his and wasn't letting her go any time soon.

That was why, as he laid the ring next to her and Lisanna let go of her sister's hand before moving to grab the one he had on top of her head instead, he just let her. Because taking Mira meant taking her siblings too. Even the annoying, _unmanly_ one.

Lisanna was expecting him to pull away, but he only squeezed her hand slightly, never looking at her. With a sniffle, she kept down her tears because he hated weakness, and just sat there, watching her with him, both ignoring Porlyusica as she grumbled about having to prepare the herb for Mira and Erza, who came to stare down at her past rival as well.

"You gotta wake up, Mira," they heard from behind them suddenly. Glancing behind them, no one was shocked to see Elfman coming up the stairs. He'd gone home to rest, but was back and apparently hydrated, as there were fresh tears in his eyes once again. "You're too much of a man not too!"

And as Erza was traded for Elfman when she decided it was a family moment and left, Laxus only held his tongue. He even, as a show of good faith, patted Elfman on the back when he took to full on sobbing and Lisanna had to get up to comfort him.

But he was right. Mira did have to wake up. The only other choice was her leaving Laxus with those two all alone and, well, that just wasn't acceptable.

* * *

><p><strong>One more chapter and then that's it. Sorry this is a little late by my normal standards, but I spent most of last week on one-shots for Miraxus week and then on my other story Firsts. But it's here now, so that makes up for it, huh? And on Christmas no less. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Solace

Chapter 5

It wasn't immediate by any means. It was actually kinda of frustrating. From the first time she opened her eyes to that moment, it'd been noting, but a slow agonizing hell.

Laxus had always thought that when someone went into a coma, that it was kinda just like going to sleep. All the battles he'd been in, he'd gotten a few concussions before. Even passed out a few times. It was always just a spring back into action moment for him.

But apparently, after being down for so long, Mira wasn't going to be that way.

The first time she opened her eyes, he got super excited. Then she closed them again and didn't wake up for a few hours. Porlyusica said that it was normal and not to fret.

But he did. Fret. A lot. Because apparently she couldn't see anything and would move some times, but still wasn't conscious. After a day of that rollercoaster, she finally was able to open her eyes fully and could actually make eye contact with them. But she still wasn't her. Not really.

He got kicked out about then, from the room, along with everyone else, so that Porlyusica could examine her. Something about brain injuries or something.

Whatever.

Everyone down in the guild was basically using her awakening as an excuse to drink and party. Laxus just sat on the second floor steps and waited.

"This isn't going to be good."

He glanced up to find Lisanna standing in front of him, completely sober and not the least bit excited.

"Is it?"

Laxus only shifted on the step until she moved to sit down next to him.

"Apparently," he told her softly as everyone around them cheered. "Brain damage is serious and comas are a big deal. She was under for so long that…" He shrugged again. "Don't matter what's wrong with her. She's still Mirajane."

"But what if she needs us to, like, care for her for the rest of her life? Or something? And-"

"Would you not if she did?"

"Of course I would, Laxus. I'm not asking about me and Elf. We'll do whatever."

"Then what?"

She only stared at him as he turned to glance down at her too.

"You're not married to her," she told him softly before taking her own turn to shrug. "And if… You don't gotta-"

"Shut up, Lisanna."

"I'm trying to-"

"Mirajane's going to be fine," he told her gruffly. "And if not, well, then she's going to have me right there to take care of her until she is."

"But what if she never gets better?"

He only shook his head. "The only family I got is Gramps. Mira ain't ever have no problem with taking care of me too. I'm not going anywhere. She doesn't have to be my wife. She's as close to being a wife as someone can get. I don't care what you and your stupid brother do. Mira's mine too. Got it?"

Instead of saying anything, Lisanna just took to leaning up against Laxus' shoulder then, closing her eyes. And after a moment, he shifted to better accommodate that.

It didn't matter what was wrong with Mirajane. 'cause it wouldn't matter to her what was wrong with him. She'd nurse him back to health even if she knew it was futile. She'd be there till the bitter end and he was prepared to do the same thing.

"You two. Come here. Leave the crying one out there."

They turned and glanced behind them to see Porlyusica at the top of the stars, along with Makarov. Quickly, Lisanna and her sister's boyfriend got to their feet and rush up the stairs.

"What can't Elfman know?" Lisanna asked, about ready to cry herself, just from the thought. "What-"

"Nothing, child," Makarov told her with a sigh. "Porlyusica just doesn't rather like him."

"He is too big and too weepy. I hate him above the rest of you."

Laxus was too concerned with Mirajane to take any sort of joy out of that fact. He just headed to the infirmary to check on his girlfriend and figure out what the next step was.

"She's conscious, but resting," Porlyusica said as they made it into the room. Mira was still in her same bed, seemingly sleeping. "Let's leave her that way for now, yes?"

"Can she…function?" Lisanna asked softly as Laxus went over to her bedside to stare down at her. "Or-"

"It's going to be slow," Porlyusica sighed as she went over to a small table where she had some of her stuff. "And she shouldn't leave this room for a few more days. Even when she does, it's going to be very touch and go."

"Should she go to your place then?" Makarov asked. The pink hair woman seemed shocked at the suggestion.

"No," she told him. "She shall not be going there."

"Then wha-"

"I cannot be here at all times, but the young medic, she is more of capable when I am absent. And should anything major happen, she will send for me."

Laxus just kept staring down at Mirajane. "You're putting her life in the hands of Wendy? She's only-"

"She's not a little kid any longer," Makarov sighed. "Though it is hard for us to realize that at times. She is going to be our healing mage when…when you have finished your time here, Porlyusica."

"The sooner, the better," his former teammate agreed.

"In any event," Makarov said, heading over to go stand by his grandson then. Lisanna was still just openly staring at Porlyusica, as if she were a god that held her sister's fate in her hands. "Things will not be easy, Laxus. She's not…well."

He only shrugged. "But she'll wake up?"

"She is awake now," Porlyusica told him. "Or at least not in a coma any longer. But she will have trouble speaking and walking. It will take some rehabilitation, of course. Her brain was in a comatose state for some time. This is expected. As it is now, she won't be able to communicate with you in most ways. I will monitor her for the next few days and we shall see where we go from there."

Laxus couldn't help himself then as he reached out and gently brush his hand across her cheek. He kept stroking it too.

"Can she hear us?" Lisanna asked softly. "Now?"

"I believe so."

"Hey." Laxus leaned down then, so he could speak softly to the woman. "Mirajane. It's us. Me. Laxus. Don't worry about us right now. Do whatever you have to, alright? We'll be here when you wake up. Promise."

If one thought that he was obsessive before, Laxus was full on devoted to Mirajane then. He didn't leave her side once. Her eyes would flicker sometimes and once, he swore that she squeezed his hand, but still, she wouldn't wake up.

Not that he cared. He was just as faithful as before. He sat by her bedside for long hours, just talking to her. Now that Porlyusica said that she might be able to hear him, might be comforted by that fact, he took it upon himself to make sure that she knew above and beyond that he was there.

And then, yeah, Elfman and Lisanna filtered in and out. Bickslow and Evergreen as well. But Laxus actively ignored all of them. He just focused on his girlfriend.

One night, after the bar had closed and Elfman and Lisanna were resting on the other cots in the room, Bickslow having fallen asleep downstairs and Ever having gone home, Laxus found himself in the dark with his girlfriend. There were no lights on and he was hunched over in his seat, head rested against the cot next to her, as one of his hands laid clasped in hers. He was trying hard not to fall asleep, but it was a losing battle.

"Mira," he whispered softly as he drifted off. "If you wake up… I brought the ring here, huh? The second you can tell me yes, I'mma ask you. Even though you already found it, you little snoop. I'm not even mad though. Just want you to wake up. Please?"

And because he was so sure that all the others were asleep and couldn't hear him, he shifted to kiss her stomach before saying, "If not for me, then do it for our baby, huh?"

Then he fell asleep for awhile.

* * *

><p>There was this once, when they first started dating, where Laxus really thought that it wasn't going to work out.<p>

It was after he'd admitted that yes, she was his girlfriend and she'd come to terms with the fact that she very much so had fallen for the second-generation Dragon Slayer. That didn't mean, however, that they didn't have their problems.

"Laxus!"

Ugh. He remembered literally groaning then as he sat at the breakfast table in the Strauss house. Lisanna, who was over at the toaster waiting for it to pop up, glanced at him.

"What'd you do?" she'd asked as Elfman, who was already at the table eating, only shook his head.

"Whatever it is, it doesn't sound good," he told the other man. Laxus just slowly sat down his fork next to his plate of eggs that Mirajane had made him only a few minutes earlier. Then she'd headed off to the bedroom to get ready for work.

What could he have possibly-

"Come here! Now!"

"I'd just go," Lisanna told him as she glanced over her shoulder at him. "I've played the waiting game before. It only makes her more upset."

"The worst she can do is wag a finger in your face," Elfman assured him. "So watch out."

Blinking, Laxus slowly got to his feet before heading off through the house to his girlfriend's bedroom.

"Mira?" he called softly. "Are you-"

"You do _not_ just leave your dirty underwear on the floor, Laxus. We have gone over this before."

He blinked as he found Mira gong around her bedroom, picking up his discarded clothes.

"We were getting ready to have sex, Mira. I just stripped."

"And you pick them up and put them in the hamper when we're done. Or are you that incompetent?"

That was just one instance of him having to stand there and think, damn, it's true what they say. The hot ones are crazy.

But if the hot were crazy, the queen of the sexy was completely insane.

He wasn't allowed to leave hair on the soap. And if he even so much as left the cap to the tooth paste a little loose, he was in trouble. And when he shaved, there had better not be any of his hairs left in the sink because, ooh, Mirajane would rip him a new one for that.

Those were just her bathroom rules though. He also wasn't allowed to drink more than four beers unless she specified otherwise. And come home drunk? Forget about it.

And muddy shoes meant getting kicked out of the house. Or even his own apartment, once. And if he even tried to fool around some when she'd already told him no, it led to him sleeping on the couch.

She was certifiable.

…But he stuck around through it all.

Because he had to admit, when he took a stock of his life, when he revisited certain aspects of it, Mirajane was slowly, but surely making him a way better man.

He didn't find himself drunk, up at the guild or another bar, with no way to get home. He was actually able to hold conversations with other guild members besides the Thunder Legion (not the damn Salamander though) and he never, ever woke up in the bed with some woman that he didn't know the name of with no memory of whether there was a rubber involved or not.

For the first time in his life, he wasn't only happy, he was actually content. He had someone to fall back on, someone that wasn't going anywhere, and wasn't just using him. He had a girlfriend. One that he not only was faithful to, but actually in love with.

And the sex wasn't too bad either.

But the point was, for as crazy as Mirajane was, her rules were helping him. He cut down on drinking, wasn't as much as a slob, was making more friends. She might have been changing him, fine, but it was definitely for the better.

At the moment, that was all he could think of.

If it had been any other woman he was with, no way he'd have sat at their bedside, ready to sacrifice his future just to make sure they were okay. But as he sat there, next to Mirajane, he was so prepared to give everything up, his future, his happiness, all of it, just for her.

He loved her. More than he loved himself.

Her eyes were opened, but that didn't mean much. She'd been doing that for a couple of days. She could follow them with her eyes, could focus in on them, at certain points. Mostly though, she just rested.

Wendy and Porlyusica were in the room as well, taking care of her, but mostly Laxus just watched her and waited. She hadn't spoken yet, but she was rather responsive with squeezing their hands and such. No one knew for sure yet, how far she'd actually progress back to her old self, but Laxus didn't care.

Mirajane was Mirajane, no matter what.

"Hey," Laxus whispered to her softly as one point as she only laid there, staring at him blankly. "Can you hear me? I just… I'm here, alright? And I ain't going nowhere."

And he didn't. Even Lisanna had taken to not leaving. Bickslow would bring her things to drink and stuff sometimes, but Porlyusica refused to let his babies upstairs, in case they bothered Mirajane. Even though he usually wouldn't agree to go anywhere without them, he made an exception then, just for Lisanna.

The days for Laxus though seemed just as long as before they knew if she'd ever wake up. This was mainly because before, he had been deluded in thinking that if she just opened her eyes, everything would be okay again. But reality was beginning to set in.

He might have to, like, give her sponge baths and help her go to the bathroom. Feed her. Basically just care for her for the rest of his life.

Which, if he was going to be a mage, would be impossible. He'd have to stop that. He'd need to be home with her at all times.

It would be a lie to say that his stomach didn't tense up at the thought. Though he'd told Lisanna he'd be there for Mirajane, it was a lot to take on. That was something you do for your partner, like, after fifty years and you're both too old to function. Not at their age. He'd be throwing his entire life away.

But then he'd look at Mirajane and know that he couldn't just walk away. Couldn't just leave her. Not when she was trying to save the guild in a way that he himself probably would have.

He'd heard the story. About how there'd been another take over mage in the group that had descended on Fairy Tail. A dark guild. They were actually targeting Mirajane and her brother. Their mage wanted the demons within the other two. And the only way to get them was to kill them.

So it was demon versus demon and, well, Mirajane had held her own as far as he knew. But it was just one hit, one slam, where her head didn't land right. And it was lights out.

Then Natsu had stepped in because, well, when didn't he, and that was the end of that. But was it not scary to thing of what happened to Mira could happen to any of them? And she had enhanced durability, no doubt. She would have had to hit the ground with such force…

No. It didn't matter what he had to do for her. He was going to be right there, every step of the way. He loved her. He needed her. And if she needed him then, well, it wouldn't be love if he wasn't right there to help her out.

* * *

><p>"Lis... Lis…"<p>

"Shhh. It's okay. You don't have to speak. Just rest, Mira."

That was what Laxus heard as he walked back into the infirmary one day. He had just go off to take a leak and what did he miss? Ugh. Life was unfair.

Lisanna had taken his seat while he was gone, stroking Mira's hand gently as she held it and just stared at her sister. Mirajane was sitting up some and seemed more alert than usual.

"Lis..."

And apparently more vocal.

She'd moaned a lot and had grunted before, just to let them know that she could hear them, but she hadn't managed any actual words before that time. So needless to say, Laxus was in a state of shock as he just stood there, in the infirmary, staring at his girlfriend.

She was just looking at her sister, staring at her really, as Lisanna kept her gaze.

Laxus. She should be saying Laxus. Frowning, he came closer, going to stand behind Lisanna's chair. Wendy was in the room and was coming over as well, but Elfman had gone downstairs to eat. It was just the three of them and Mirajane.

"I should go get Porlyusica," Wendy said then before glancing at Lisanna. "I'll be right back. She's downstairs with Master."

But Lisanna only continued to watch her big sister who had fallen silent. But Mira's eyes had shifted then, to Laxus', and he only stared back.

"Shhh," Lisanna was still mumbling, though her tears were welling up in the corners of her eyes. "Mirajane."

"I've waited for how long and you can't even speak to me first?"

"Laxus-" Lisanna whispered at his words, but he was only moving then to kiss Mira's head.

"Take your time," he sighed against her flesh before going to grab another chair. "I can wait."

And he did. Wait. Even more. Three days later still only had her speaking in bits. Laxus had moved the ring back to his pocket, as he figured it wasn't a good idea to stress her yet. The better she got, he'd revisit the subject.

He was mostly concerned with his baby at that point, growing inside of her. What Mira's current state would mean for it. Porlyusica told him though that they were more focused on keeping Mirajane well over the life of a fetus.

Which he was a little annoyed about, but saw the importance in it.

It was a few days later when Mirajane was actually able to stand up, though she couldn't walk very far, and could actually answer basic questions that Laxus asked her to marry him. It was when everyone else was out of the room for once and it was just the two of them.

Mira had been just listening to him talk, which he found he did a lot of in those days, and it just kinda slipped out. He was telling her about how he was with her no matter what, thick and thin, that he didn't care if she was like the way she was for the rest of her life. He was there for her. Period.

…And somehow he found himself proposing and reaching into his pocket to get the ring. He wasn't even thinking about it, not really. Just sort of…did it.

That had to have been the clearest Laxus had ever heard Mirajane speak since waking up. That yes was the one thing he wanted to hear and the only thing he heard. Then he gave her a kiss and Mira was smiling, letting him know that none of it mattered anymore. She'd be okay.

They'd be okay.

At one point, he actually found himself grinning, at the way Elfman was excitedly explaining to Mirajane all the things that had been going on while she'd been unconscious. And watching the way that Lisanna was with her made Laxus feel…different. Odd.

They were his family then. Both of them. And he actually felt himself beginning to care about them.

Disgusting. But…nice too. Very nice.

And he realized too, very quickly, that just wasn't taking in those two idiots. Evergreen was practically in heaven over Mirajane agreeing to marry Laxus because somehow, in her mind, that brought her one step closer to him.

Not that Bickslow was much better. He was just as ecstatic over the whole thing, sitting there with Lisanna as they spoke softly to Mirajane about what sort of wedding it would be and how excited they both were to start planning it.

Freed though, as always, was the voice of reason in everything.

"It has taken a toll on her, just to get where she is."

"Yeah," he said as the two of them sat down stairs at the bar. Porlyusica had kicked him and the others out again to examine Mirajane, so he was using it as a chance to eat a little. "I know."

"There is no way to know if-"

"I've already gone through it all, in my head, so if you're trying to-"

"I am not saying anything," Freed told him as he bowed his head, his most faithful of followers. "Merely that should you need me, the Thunder God Tribe, for anything, we will be there. We always have been there. And we will stay there, through all of this.

"But," he continued. "This is a big step for you. And I only mean to offer my condolences, if it does not turn out in the way you are expecting. It is only the start after all, Laxus. And I trust your judgment and your commitment, but you there is no way to know what you'll feel in the coming months."

"No," he agreed softly. "But I do know what I won't feel. And I won't feel like leaving Mira behind. So everything else is just irrelevant."

When he got back upstairs to Mirajane later, he felt just the same. It wasn't just about duty or loyalty. Or love. It was because it was just the right thing to do.

And fine, he hadn't always done what was right. In fact, the wrongs probably outweighed any of the rights he had done. But that was just the man he was then. That Mira made him.

He was going to be with her. Forever. She gave him stability, comfort, succor.

Mirajane was his solace. From all the horrible things he had done and all the ones that he would have done without her. And you just don't walk away from something like that.

Ever.

* * *

><p>"What do you truly think then? Did those herbs help anything? Or was she going to wake up to begin with?"<p>

Porlyusica didn't glance down at the slight man as she continued to pack up the few things she'd brought with her to the guildhall that day.

"I couldn't say, truthfully. But it was quite a show of faith on the boy's part. And the red head as well."

Makarov nodded, continuing to watch as she prepared to leave. She'd be back in the morning to check in on Mirajane. It was good for him as much as anybody that the barmaid was doing better. He'd lost much sleep over it. Whenever one of his children were hurt, it troubled him. But Mirajane was special. She'd helped him through many things.

He didn't pick favorites, but if he had to, well…

"What about the child?" he asked softly then. Lisanna was the only one in the room that didn't know, but she was curled up in a cot, sleeping. And Laxus was laying with his head against Mira's bed as she too rested, his headphones in for once. Like usual.

They were forging a new normal, slowly, but surely.

"I do not know, Makarov," she told him with a sigh. "But I think… I think it has suffered little damage. And should everything go on alright from here, it should be fine."

"Good." He bowed his head then before glancing back at Laxus. "Very good."

"I just wonder at what cost though."

"Hmmm?"

Porlyusica was finished packing up her stuff and turned to leave then. Not before glancing once more over at her patient.

"Would you wish to live like that, Makarov? If her recovery does not go as smoothly as expected, then-"

"That," he said, lifting one hand to point at his grandson, "makes it all worth it to me. And her too, I'm sure."

She only let out a soft sigh. "Yes, well, it would have been rather…unfortunate to see your grandson in such pain. Not that I would have cared, but all things considered."

Grinning slightly, he said, "I would not say this is without pain either, but-"

"I can effing hear you idiots," they heard then, the slight growl coming from the man in question as he didn't move his head in the slightest. Porlyusica only narrowed her eyes at him while Makarov grinned.

"And that means Mira can. So shut up. She's resting," he grumbled as the healing mage only rolled her eyes and headed to the door. Makarov's words stopped her though.

"I think you have a few things to say before she leaves, do you not, boy?"

Laxus snorted while Porlyusica only shook her head.

"I do not wish to be thanked by him. It would mean nothing to me. It-"

She stopped speaking then as the thunder mage stood slowly from his chair, releasing Mira's hand, which he'd apparently been clutching. After moving to place it gently at her side, he ran his finger gently over the engagement ring that it was home to then, before turning to walk over to the woman. Porlyusica just stood there as Makarov kept his eyes on his grandson.

The woman was just expecting some sort of show of gratitude. Not…what he did.

"Get off me," she complained as Laxus moved to hug her. And boy, for an old woman, she put up quite the fight. Makarov got a good laugh out of it though, probably the first one he'd gotten since the whole thing began. And even Laxus found himself grinning as she took to beating him with her bag. "You foolish boy!"

The man only released her though, the smile feeling wrong on his face after so long. It was the giggling though that started up from one of the cots that sounded the most odd. When he glanced over there, he found that they'd awoke Lisanna, who was smiling at the sight of her future brother-in-law being put in his place by the woman.

"What's going on?"

Elfman was rushing up the stairs then, having heard Porlyusica scream at Laxus, along with Bickslow and Ever, the former's babies trailing behind.

"Lisanna," the wooden dolls cried as they rushed in as well. Elfman went to his sister's side as Porlyusica took to telling them all that they were making too much noise. That Mirajane didn't need so much stimulation. She had woken up, of course, from all the commotion, but her eyes were only on Laxus as Ever headed over to her boyfriend and Bickslow went to check on Lisanna.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm not crying, Bickslow," she told him as he and his babies came closer. "I'm laughing."

"Are we… Can we do that again?"

It was Laxus though, that answered him, as the man only gave the pink haired healing mage one last long look, a silent appreciation for one she'd done, before she rushed from the room in a fake huff. His grandfather only winked at him though before heading after her.

"Yeah," Laxus told them all, his grin having not left his face the entire time. He only turned to walk over to his girlfriend as Ever's hand slipped into Elfman's and Bickslow's babies took to swarming their 'mother' in an attempt to please her.

Reaching into his pocket, Laxus pulled out a rubber band, which he used when he got to Mira to gently pull her bangs out of her face and pull up into that tiny pony tail she did with them.

"We can," he told them all softly before leaning down to kiss her forehead. Mirajane whispered something to him, softly, to which Laxus only gave her another kiss.

"I love you too," he said, loud enough for them all to hear. He didn't care though.

Everything was only going to look up from there. He just knew it.

How could it not, when he had his whole family there to help him along?

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for Solace. Chapter got a little lengthy versus the others in this story, but hey. Just tying up lose ends. <strong>


End file.
